30 Day NSFW Challenge: Phan
by potatoes-are-not-for-sex
Summary: A prompt for every day, for 30 days, should get interesting! Warning: Sexual content and themes, individual chapter titles will warn specifically. Hope you enjoy!
1. Cuddles (naked)

**1. Cuddles (naked)**

"What's that noise?"

At the sound of Phil's voice, Dan is tugged blearily from his dreams, and blinks rapidly, trying to adjust to the dark room. He rolls over and slings a long arm around Phil's waist, pulling them closer together. Phil stills suddenly at the contact of their skin, and then squirms further into Dan's embrace, sheltering in his warm and heavy hold.

"It's just a storm, it's all fine."

Phil rolls over and tucks his chin into Dan's neck, drowning in the sensation of his skin and the smell of _Dan- _slightly sweet, filled with memories. His face is warm and slightly wet, and Dan realises with a pang of guilt that he's been crying. He lifts one arm up and curls his hand around the back of Phil's head, protecting him from the onslaught of rain and hail that's beating against the windows.

"Will you tell me a story?"

He says it so quietly, almost as if he didn't want to be heard, that for a second Dan wonders if it was just his imagination. But then he feels a leg tangling between his own, twisting to ensnare his calf and trembling slightly with trepidation- Phil is still frightened. Dan lifts his chin slightly, resting it softly onto Phil's head.

"Once upon a time, there was a young girl called Buffy Summers. She wasn't your ordinary kind of girl though. She was brave and strong, and very pretty. Also she was a vampire slayer." He pauses, an idea grinning behind his eyes. "Also, she was a witch." Phil makes a small noise of confusion, but seems to have calmed down slightly in the distraction of Dan's voice.

"She was in her second year at a magical school named Hogwarts, where she studied magic with her friends, Luna, Willow, Xander and Draco. And sometimes, she would be called, by her slayer-senses, out to the forbidden forest, when it was very dark and late at night, and everyone else was fast asleep…"

The storm rages on outside, its fury seemingly endless.

* * *

_I found a 30 day NSFW challenge! Looks like fun, will try to post a little thing every day :D Most will end up smutty but some, like this one, more fluff! Let me know what you think and which parts you like and I shall see you soon :D xxx panfs_


	2. Kisses (naked)

**2. Kisses (naked)**

Dan peers at his reflection in the misted mirror, his distorted brown eyes glaring back at him.

_I hate mornings._

Reaching over to grab his clothes, he gropes unsuccessfully at the bench for a moment before turning to see what he's doing, and it's then that he realises he forgot to bring his clothes with him to the bathroom. He sighs, turning to grab his pyjama pants to pull them on, when he realises that they've slipped onto the floor at some stage, and are now damp from the small pool of water that formed beside the shower door.

_I really hate mornings._

Pulling his towel more firmly around his waist, Dan trudges out the door and is almost at his bedroom when Phil suddenly comes bundling around the corner, eyes so engrossed in the content of his phone that he runs straight into Dan, bowling them both over onto the floorboards.

"Ow- oh." Phil's moan is cut short by his realisation of Dan's complete lack of clothing. For a moment he is frozen, whether in awe or confusion Dan can't tell, but a moment later, his hand fumble at the white fabric underneath them. Accepting defeat, Dan lies flat beneath the weight of Phil's body, arms outstretched, not bothering to join Phil in his attempt to wind the towel discreetly back around Dan.

"I really, _really _hate mornings, Phil." Looking down at the fallen boy before him, naked and grumpy, Phil drops the corners of the towel and giggles. He pushes Dan's fringe aside, smiling down fondly, and then brings his knees up to straddle his bare torso.

"Has anyone every told you you're adorable when you're angry and it's not yet 10? Your face is all confused and frustrated and I just want to," Phil leans down and plants his lips firmly onto Dan's, ignoring the half-hearted moan of dissent from Dan. He angles his head slightly, catching his lower lip carefully and kissing a little harder, his arm stretching out to join Dan's and their fingers intertwining as Dan arches his neck off the ground to deepen the kiss.

It's more than a few minutes later, when Dan has pulled on some jeans and a shirt, Phil has fixed up the bathroom, and they're curled up in each others arms on the couch, watching kids cartoons, when Dan decides to rectify his statement.

"You make mornings more bearable." Prompted by Phil's widening grin, Dan shrugs and raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend, apologetic but honest.

Phil decides that the best thing to do is to kiss him again.

"I love you too, Dan."

* * *

**Yay! Part 2/30 :) Hope you liked it! Gonna get more NSFW (not safe for work!) as we go along :D Virtual gummy bears for DovahFinn (we all love the smut :P soon!), NeverlandNat, LaReinaGuadalupe, PhanFictionz, Malteser24 and vogonsoup, you guys literally make my day :3 **

**Hope you are all well and see you soon!**

**xxx panfs**


End file.
